Eddie
by Silver Azure
Summary: Eddie is new cat in Paris, he is dropped of Madame Adelaide's shelter for Stray Cats in Paris by his owner. Read to find out more, rated K for some mild language.
1. Eddie gets introduced

[if you see text in brackets like this it means little sidenotes from _moi_]

It was a fine day in Gay [not homo] Paris, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping and the cats had just woke up, there was Toulouse who was now in his teens, he's a little tough

guy as he was when he was kitten [I mean it he got tough] and then there was Berlioz the baby of the bunch who was only 8 years of age, he still never talks much but he's still a cute little

guy, and last but not least Marie the middle child she's 12 and let's not forget Abraham de Lacy Giuseppe Casey Thomas O'Malley [or O'Malley for short] and Duchess who got married and are

now a happy couple who decided not to have kittens because Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz were a mouthful. Ok so now you now who everyone is let's get on to the main story, a new cat

was introduced into Madame Adelaide's house for Paris Stray Cats, this cat went by the name of Eddie, he hailed from Boston and he was a tabby, his owner Charles had dropped him off

there. Little to Eddie's knowing, Charles wasn't coming back because you see it was always Charles' dream to come to Paris ever since he was younger but he has cancer and for his last few

diagnosed months he was going to visit Paris but leave Eddie at the shelter because he knew Madame Adelaide could take care of him. "Man I can't wait to see Charles again! I guess he's

just gonna leave me here because they don't allow pets in the hotel" Eddie thought to himself, as he walked around a beautiful white cat, it was Marie. "Bonjour" she said, Eddie looked

confused and Marie jokingly rolled her blue eyes, "It means hello, I can tell you're not from around here are you?" she asked, "Nope I'm from Boston" replied Eddie. :Why do have that

accent?" Marie asked, "What accent?" replied Eddie, "That accent the way you talk" replied Marie [by the way no offense to those from Boston, my cousin is from Boston and he has an

accent] "I was born with it I guess" said Eddie. "Come on I want to introduce you to my brothers and my parents" said Marie as her and Eddie walked to meet them. "Mother, I would like

you to meet Eddie" said Marie to Duchess, "Bonjour Edouard" said Duchess, "Why hello to you to" replied Eddie, "Wow you know your French, my name is Duchess" she said "Very nice to

meet you Duchess" replied Eddie, "I'm Abraham de Lacy Giuseppe Casey Thomas O'Malley but you can call me, O'Malley" said O'Malley. "I'm Berlioz, and this is Toulouse" said Berlioz who

introduced himself and Toulouse, "Nice to meet you all" said Eddie, "Wow, a guy could get used to this nice atmosphere" Eddie thought to himself.

So that was my first Aristocats fic I hope y'all enjoyed it


	2. Sad news

Hey here's the 2nd chapter to Eddie, please enjoy [text in these mean sidenotes from me]

Eddie had been at the shelter for 3 weeks and was getting worried, I mean it wasn't like Charles to leave him like this, maybe he forgot him? Nah. Eddie walked around for a little bit and saw

a local news paper, of course in French, "Uhhh... Marie can you come over here for one sec? I need you to translate this for me" asked Eddie, "Sure no problem" replied Marie as she walked

over to Eddie, Marie looked over the paper and read:

_"Local man found dead in his hotel room in Château La Roque on 4/19/1919, the person is identified as Charles Masterson, 38 had passed away at what coroners say around 3:45am, Charles _

_leaves behind no spouse nor children but he leaves behind a cat as indicated that there were traces of cat fur found on the brim of his hat, there were no signs of foul play and a later test revealed _

_Charles died of lung cancer."_

When Eddie heard this he was devastated when he heard this, his heart started to race and he just couldn't bear it and Eddie walked away from Marie. "Eddie, come back, please!" she

pleaded but Eddie ignored her as he walked towards the door but was grabbed by a man named Francis, "Nuh uh little guy you aren't going anywhere" said Francis but Eddie as other

plans as he scratched Francis in the face and bolted outside, and Marie followed close behind. "Marie come back! Marie!" yelled Duchess but Marie didn't listen she followed Eddie as he ran

out into the streets and into an alleyway, and there Eddie stopped and looked back and saw Marie right there behind him. "What do you want?" asked Eddie as he started to cry, Marie

approached him; "Eddie please, I know you miss him but we also miss our owner Madame Adelaide she passed away last year! I miss her dearly but you have to understand Life goes

on!" yelled Marie and Eddie was still pissed off, "Yeah well you grew up in some big fancy house and got everything served to you on gold platters, me?! I lived in a crappy apartment

building with a sruggling owner who could barely feed himself but let alone always fed me!" yelled Eddie. "What does that have to with anything?!" yelled Marie, "I don't know!" Eddie

yelled back as he broke down in tears in front of Marie who started to lick his face and cuddle with him, "It's alright Eddie, shhhhh...." said Marie as she walked him back to the shelter.

When they got there Francis was pretty pissed, "You stupid cat! How dare you do that! You're lucky I don't kick you out!" he yelled but Eddie ignored him, "Marie! You could've gotten hurt!

Eddie you too!" scolded Duchess, "Look babe, the kids upset and little Marie over here was tryin' to help him, relax baby!" replied O'Malley and Duchess flashed him a dirty look. Eddie was

A-OK though [Thank Goodness] but still, he missed Charles dearly.

No this ain't The End trust me Napoleon's the leader and he'll say when it's the end.


End file.
